


That Will Teach You To Flirt

by show_me_what_it_do



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_what_it_do/pseuds/show_me_what_it_do
Summary: When jealousy heats up, Daddy steps in.





	That Will Teach You To Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 26 December 2017.
> 
> [On the second day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Two special roleplays]
> 
>  **Your prompt:** Sometimes a little fun happens in the heat of the moment. Roleplay lives 24/7.

His kiss was harsh and unforgiving as he pressed MinHyuk against the door. Both were still dripping sweat after exiting the stage and sticking to one another. Their fan meeting had just ended and those hot lights were always too warm for comfort. HyungWon hadn’t taken so many showers in his life since he debuted between practices, concert, and fan meetings.

MinHyuk pushed HyungWon off him and smacked him hard across the face causing the older man’s face to whip to the left and the sound of contact echoed in the empty dressing room. As he turned his head back to look at MinHyuk, the beginnings of a red mark were visibly starting to appear across his delicate flesh, HyungWon chuckled. MinHyuk wasn’t quick enough to stop his partner from grabbing both his wrists hard, slamming them together, and pressing them into his chest. Making sure he could hold both in his left hand, HyungWon used his right to clench MinHyuk’s jaw and squeeze until he could feel the younger man’s teeth. He could tell the pain was a bit much as both were looking at one another but MinHyuk’s eyes started to waver and glisten. A solid tear ran down his right cheek but he never cried out in pain.

HyungWon held his position for a moment longer while he watched the tear roll down the soft skin. He leaned forward to drag his tongue along base other the man's jaw, the wet muscle tracing up the tear's path. MinHyuk closed his eyes and could feel a soft kiss on his right eyelid which caused him to sigh softly. The newly dark haired man let him go and embraced him gently as he let the taste of sweat and salt mix with his own saliva.

Slowly, HyungWon began to gradually tighten his grip around MinHyuk. Keeping calm as he spoke, “So. You found it necessary to eye KiHyun. ” He continued his tight hold.

Through grit teeth and a difficulty breathing, MinHyuk responded, “No different than you flirting with HoSeok during that fan meeting.” He tried to wiggle free but HyungWon had always been slightly stronger, despite his smaller frame.

“You noticed that? Didn't think you would, considering you were preoccupied, as always. So I figured, 'why not me too?'”

MinHyuk let his anger take over in this moment and bite HyungWon hard on the left shoulder. Considering the older's upper attire consisted of only a leather harness, his flesh rose and responded as the set of perfect teeth pierced his skin and gave the perpetrator the sharp copper taste of blood. “FUCK!” HyungWon lashed out and shoved himself back away from MinHyuk. He clutched his shoulder as the other smiled at his small victory.

“Do not test me, boy. I swear you will regret it.” HyungWon spit out. He grabbed the other man and picked him up, carrying him across the room in such a tight hold there was no way MinHyuk was escaping. HyungWon slammed him on one of the counters while banging his knee on the corner. HyungWon didn’t care as MinHyuk released a slur of curse words from the force he felt as he was dropped on the wooden top. For a small moment, the HyungWon was impressed with himself as he avoided the chair that was in front of the mirror. He ripped MinHyuk’s hair back, hitting the glass with his knuckles that sent a spark of pain up his own arms. “God dammit!” He spit out and the MinHyuk smirked while trying to breathe, a task that was not easy as his neck was extended to the point that even swallowing was hard.

MinHyuk’s facial reaction just angered HyungWon more. Wanting to be dominant over his lover, he leaned in to mark up the pale flesh exposed to him but his partner had a different idea as he lashed out and smacked HyungWon on the back of the head. Instead of making it a solid hit, MinHyuk also latched on to the hair available to him. HyungWon growled as his head was yanked to the side. He released his own grip to grab hold of MinHyuk’s arm and tried to get him to let go. He dug his fingers into his arms, and while he didn’t have long fingernails, he could tell he was causing some pain as the other man’s face wrinkled and winced from time to time. Finally, not caring if it hurt or not, HyungWon quickly turned his head to the right and was able to get some flesh between his teeth.

“Fucking Christ!” MinHyuk yelled as he kicked HyungWon back, causing him to trip into the chair behind him and fall backwards. As the room resound from the crash of metal to tile and HyungWon was taking recovering from the shock of what just happened, MinHyuk did not let this moment pass and quickly got off the counter to straddle the HyungWon on the floor. Locked in place by the ruby haired man’s muscular thighs that became so defined through the stretched fabric, HyungWon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head where he hit it on the floor.

He looked up and reached to bring MinHyuk down to him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. MinHyuk moaned softly as he melted into the embrace. The fire between the two was a solid one that burned no matter if they were sweet to one another or angry. The excitement from the last thirty minutes did wonders to their libidos as HyungWon could feel the massive hard-on his lover was sporting as his own was pressed against MinHyuk’s back side, both struggling through the pants they were wearing. Just as MinHyuk reached behind him to feel his HyungWon’s cock there was yelling coming from outside the room. It seemed some of their members noticed their absence.

“MinHyuk? HyungWon? Where did you go?” The voice belonged to KiHyun.

HyungWon rolled his eyes. In a harsh whisper, “Of course, it’s KiHyun. He never leaves us alone.”

“Stop. We have been gone for too long anyways.” MinHyuk shoved the older man and got off him. Adjusting his breathing slowly to calm himself so that his previous erection wasn’t noticeable, MinHyuk reached out his hand to help HyungWon up.

He hesitated for a moment as he was trying to relax his body before letting the outstretched hand help him up. Fixing his outfit and making sure he looked presentable and normal, HyungWon sighed. “I am not going to forget this, baby boy. Your ass is mine later.” He smacked MinHyuk’s backside and laughed.

MinHyuk pulled him close for a second and whispered, “I was hoping you would say that, Daddy.” He quickly kissed him. “I am going out first, then you.”

HyungWon knew the drill. It had become a thing now so members didn’t suspect their little game. The fun part was that at least he got to go home with the man now creeping out of the dressing room and it would be so worth it later tonight.


End file.
